I Never Went For That
by Moonbutton
Summary: Why did MP hate Jarod? Finished
1. Default Chapter

The phones constant shrill rattles through my entire body and jolts me from my thoughts. I already know who will be on the other end of the line without even picking it up. How do I know? Maybe it's because he's the only person who cares about me. No, that's not true - he's the only one brave enough to admit he cares though. Everyone else gets scared away by the Ice Queen. If they could see me now they would be surprised. My tear stained cheeks are illuminated by the glow of the dsa player. I have watched the same disc constantly now for half an hour: the first time in apprehension; the second in shock; and all the other times, well I'm not quite sure I think it was disbelief. Of course I had suspected what the dsa had confirmed for some time but like everything else that was too difficult to face I squashed the doubts down. It was easier that way.  
  
I'm afraid to answer his call. I'm afraid that I won't be able to play our usual game, that he'll be able to sense something has changed. The phone continues ringing and I know that he won't quit. He probably knows I am home. Not answering the phone is as dangerous as picking up. I can't seem to find her, my Ice Queen. That mask has been slowly slipping away and now it seems that it is gone forever. All it took was one small part of my past to alter, yet it was such an important point to me. It was something that I built my adult life on and now it feels as if someone has pulled the rug from under me. I reach over to pick up the phone remembering how this morning changed my life.  
  
There was a dsa on my desk when I returned from my briefing. Another waste of time spent trying to justify the lack of success in bringing Jarod back to The Centre. I've never understood my fathers faith in me to bring Jarod back, he's a pretender. The Centre spent years developing his talent and then expect me to be able to go out there and drag him back. Of course they are relying on the 'connection' that Jarod and I have, a connection that The Centre manipulated. Maybe they thought I could lure Jarod back with my body, but I could never do that to him. Maybe that's why Daddy was always so disappointed in me.  
  
There was nothing else out of place in my office and there was no note accompanying the dsa. I pocketed the shiny disc and surveyed the room one more time. There was no trace that anyone else had been since I went to the briefing twenty minutes previously. My eyes wandered to the vent, I couldn't see anything there but I had the strangest sensation of being watched. I doubted that it was Jarod - he hates The Centre as much as I do. Besides, he has other ways of getting things to me. It must have been Angelo. I nodded in the vents direction, as if to acknowledge him.  
  
I briefly considered getting Broots to check out the disc for me but soon scratched that thought. There are too many prying eyes at The Centre and, though I trust Broots and Sydney, I don't want to take any chances. Not this time. The rest of the afternoon I spent in the lab with Syd. Broots sat in a corner behind a computer screen trying to track down the elusive pretender. Syd and I chased the afternoon away going through the lab rat's last clues, or taunts as I like to think of them. I played my usual bitch and Syd his fatherly sage. It was for the benefit of others who might be observing. I long ago stopped believing I had Syd fooled.The dsa felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket.   
  
The afternoon had dragged on and my thoughts had kept on returning to the dsa but when I finally arrived home I began to delay the 'viewing'. I took a long shower, made myself something to eat. Played with my food for some time before binning it and hitting the scotch instead. All the while my eyes would return to the dsa player that I had set up, and to the disc lying beside it.  
  
The first scotch went down easy, so I poured another and took the bottle over with me to settle down in front of the player. As soon as the dsa began to play I lurched forward to stop it. I knew from the first few seconds what was on the disc. The memories of that day are impregnated on my mind as clearly as the day I saw my Mom 'shot' down. And yet I let the disc play on. I knew the potential hazard in doing this. How many times have my memories been completely different to the actual true events? And I knew what the consequences of this would be, how my faith in my father, The Centre and myself has been chipped away over these past five years. If, as I suspected, there was another dimension to this then... What would I do?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Young Jarod is sat at a desk. There is a figure standing above observing him, obscured by the dark corners of the lab. Jarod looks up to the man uncertainly. There is no response.  
  
Jarod: I'm not sure I should be doing this.  
  
Man (Raines): Jarod it's for the best. For you both. Don't you want the best for her?  
  
Jarod: Of course I do! But I don't -  
  
Raines: You have to convince her Jarod. She needs to get away from here and you need to concentrate on your work. All the people you help Jarod, all the good you do, think of that.  
  
Jarod nods his head unsurely. Young Miss Parker is guided into the room. Seeing Jarod her eyes light up and she sits down at the other seat at the desk, opposite to the young boy.  
  
Miss Parker: Hi Jarod! What's wrong, are you okay?  
  
Jarod: I can't see you anymore.  
  
Miss Parker: What? But why?  
  
Jarod: I need to concentrate on my work. You distract me from that. It's for the best.  
  
Miss Parker: But... You're joking right, this is just a joke?  
  
Jarod: No it's not a joke, Miss Parker.  
  
Miss Parker: But I don't understand. Why?   
  
Miss Parker reaches out over the table. Jarod pulls his hand away when she touches him.  
  
Jarod: I can't.  
  
Miss Parker: I thought we were friends, Jarod?  
  
Jarod remains stoney faced. Miss Parker lurches from her seat, heading towards the door. Jarod remains seated at the desk until Miss Parker has left.  
  
Jarod: I didn't like doing that! She hates me now.  
  
There are tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Raines: Come on Jarod we have work to do. Miss Parker will be fine, she's going away anyway.   
  
Jarod: Where? Where is she going?  
  
Raines: To a school where she can be educated properly. She is going to come back a completely different person.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The dsa ends at that point. It was what I had suspected. Well what I had come to expect recently. Ten years ago I would never have questioned anything to do with The Centre. I had long ago learned to turn a blind eye to anything that might not be good about that place, about my father and about my job. These last few years however I had began to doubt everything I knew, or thought I knew. I pick up the phone and hear Jarod's voice. I can hear the panic in his tones that he is trying to hide, but more clearly I can hear his concern. I ignore his words and think back to the dsa again.  
  
I had thought about that day, the day Jarod and I went our seperate ways. Ever since he had came back into my life. My father had wanted me to go away to boarding school but I wasn't having any of it. After that day in the lab though, I wanted to get away. I had lost my Mom and then Jarod had rejected me. The only person I had left was my father, so I strove to please him. From that day on I did everything I could for him. I became the person I am now for him. And the chances are he's not even my real father. And, as the dsa had confirmed, he had manipulated me. Had got rid of the one person standing in his way, Jarod.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you okay?"  
  
I'm aware that I've started crying again. The softness in his voice pulls at my heart and my soul. These past five years it's been easy to hate him. Okay, it got harder as the time passed and I became to have some kind of trust with him. But I always had this to fall back on, how he hurt me. I guess I just wanted to hurt him back - Jarod was right that little girl is still inside me. I am just as much a pawn of The Centre as he is. I'm as screwed up as he is.  
  
"Miss Parker, don't leave. I'll be there soon."  
  
Oh God, he's coming round? He must be close by, I wonder if he is always close by? It feels like he is sometimes. A brief flutter of loyalty to The Centre tells me to call in the sweepers but I ignore it. Not this time. I don't even go for my gun. I fear that everything has changed now, that I can't go back, and I don't know if I'm strong enough to face that. Not without the Ice Queen. But maybe with Jarod. 


	2. Get Away

Thanks to catwomen88 ,Bec-Bec, Gemini006007, Nancy, and The Juggernaut for your kind words. I wrote this next part the very day after I published 'I Never Went For That' - though I hadn't planned to continue the story I was just kinda compelled to. Sorry about the wait, my PC went a little crazy and I was forced to send it away so it could learn to behave itself (very expensive!).   
  
To Brightfeather: Never mind a beta I could do with a word processor that had a spell checker! And Jarod is the guy that thought The Centre used his sims for good, so I guess anything is possible.  
  
Part two: Get Away  
  
Her sobs are beginning to subside gradually. I wait for her to say something or to even pull away from me but she does neither. Instead she remains here, in my arms. I still my gentle motions on her back and consider the situation: I am sat on my huntresses sofa; and I am comforting her. If The Centre were to know where I was right now... I silently chide myself again for taking this risk, but the feel of her against my chest, I can't deny it was the right thing to do in the circumstances.  
  
I had just finished up a pretend a few states away this morning and had driven down to Delaware on the afternoon. I had something that I wanted to drop off at Miss Parker's place, something I liked to do personally. However on the way I stopped to offer my assistance to some young ladies with a flat. They insisted on buying me ice cream as compensation - and I couldn't turn down an offer like that could I? Unfortunately it set me back a couple of hours, by the time I got to Delaware I discovered Miss Parker was already home. Instead I left her place and decided to stay overnight - I could leave her 'present' the next day.  
  
I settled down for the night at my usual haunt in Delaware but it wasn't long before I was dialling a familiar number. The phone rang for some time without an answer yet I wasn't overly concerned; I was either going to drag her out of bed or out of a bath. However I began to become worried as it continued to ring - I was certain she was at home. I was determined not to give up, it's almost part of our 'game'. I annoy her, she shows some emotion and I can remind myself she's just as human as I am. And I like to hear her voice when she's just woken up.  
  
The panic set in as the ringing continued and I began to think of the worst rather than the sensible option that she was just ignoring me. And then she picked up. There was no usual, 'What!'. There was no bite. In fact there was nothing. I called out her name surprising myself with the panic that was evident in my voice. And still there was no answer. And then she began to sob. My heart wrenched at the sound, and I asked her if she was ok even though it was obvious she was not. A lump had formed in my throat and my words came out quieter. There was no reply except the crying.  
  
And that was when I made my mind up. I was twenty minutes away I could be there in no time. On reflection I wasn't thinking with my brain, but with my heart. It wasn't like a pretend were I could plan every outcome. And I told her I was on my way!   
  
I rushed out to my car, the phone pressed to my ear, and made my way to her house. I couln't hear her call for a team of sweepers or The Centre though it crossed my mind she could be sat there waiting for me with her gun poised. But I could hear her and I could hear the hurt. And more than anything I wanted to be there for her.  
  
When I got to her place I tapped lightly on her door and called out her name, her first name. I waited cautiously for a few moments and was about to try the door when it opened. She stood in front of me dressed in silk pyjamas, her eyes as red as her clothing. She contemplated me for a few seconds, as if deciding, and then sat down on her sofa leaving the door open. I took this as an invitation and followed her in, shutting the door behind me. I could see a dsa player was set up and assumed her distress was caused by this. A quick glance at the screen confirmed this. At that moment I blamed myself, it was my fault. I had hurt her just like I did twenty five years ago.   
  
I sent her away that day. I tell myself I was manipulated into doing it, but I let her down. I have spent the past few years trying to reach out to her, tried to be part of her life again. I sat down beside her and awaited her next move. I wasn't sure what she would do but she remained still. The urge to just hold her was so strong that I gave in to it and took her in my arms and she didn't resist. Her sobbing, which had abated somewhat when I had arrived, began again.  
  
Now she raises her head to look me in the eyes. "Why? Why didn't you explain?" she asks.  
  
As I look back into her eyes I can see something there that she rarely exhibits. I can see her pain, the hurt and I want to take it away. "Would you have believed me?" I ask her, aware that I'm treading a fine line. I don't want to push her too hard but I want her to understand. Understand something that I'm not quite sure of myself. How we were both played by The Centre, by her father. How I never wanted to let her go.  
  
She doesn't answer me straight away but she remains in eye contact with me. I can see her searching her soul for an answer and I believe it will be an honest one.   
  
"No. No I wouldn't have." She smiles a little at me, "Maybe I would have believed you but just ignored it anyway." Her frown reappears.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, I wanted to try to explain to you. The first time I saw you again I could see, in your eyes, that you had changed. it had been twenty years - I should have expected it. I knew I had lost you, I've spent the past few years trying to get you back." I place my hand on her cheek, brushing away a lock of hair, marvelling at the feel of her skin. "I never found that right moment to tell you, the right moment when you would believe me, understand me. There was always something else happening. I've tried to gain your faith, your trust..." I leave the sentence hanging as she reaches up and places her own hand over mine.   
  
"Jarod, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't think I can."  
  
I nod my head slowly and try to suppress the grin that's threatening to spread across my face. I take a deep breath and grasp her hand against my heart. " You don't have to." I leave the suggestion open to her. I'm here for her and I always have been. I hope that she now knows this and will accept my unspoken offer.  
  
"I want to get away". She whispers and she smiles at me again.   
  
This time I can't stop the smile taking over. She wants to leave this behind, it's all I've ever wanted for her. That she wants to leave with me is ... well it's everything to me. "Let's go", I say to her and she gently nods her head. 


	3. Picking Up On The Nerve

Thanks to Nancy, TKDgrl, Pez7701, SciFiColleen and gemini006007 for your kind words and encouragement. Again, this was only supposed to be a one chapter piece... but again this just kinda wrote itself.  
  
Chapter Three: Picking Up On The Nerve  
  
I walk slowly around the small house. There are no personal belongings, no evidence that our elusive pretender was ever here, apart from the pez dispenser which I managed to sneak into my poacket before anyone else noticed. The sweepers are congregating outside the house while Lyle storms about. I walk upstairs and into the master bedroom. Again there are very few personal touches, just standard household furniture, though it is more upmarket than Jarod's usual haunts. Looking out of the window I can see Lyle is attempting to gleen information from the neighbours. His skills as an interrogator are sadly lacking without his threats of violence, and The Centre will not permit him to use such force with the general public. They have no qualms with him using them on members of staff though. I am confident that he will not gain any useful information, people Jarod has met are usually reluctant to offer any assistance to his whereabouts.  
  
Broots follows me into the room and stands beside me. I know he saw me take the pez dispenser and he will probably be worrying about it. These past two months have been very unsettling for him, since Miss Parker disappeared. They have been unsettling to us all. Miss Parker just didn't turn up for work one day and neither Broots or myself could contact her by phone. We covered her absence that first day and even went round to her house. There was no sign of a struggle and nothing seemed out of place. It was as if she had just vanished into thin air. Of course we couldn't make up excuses forever and a couple of days after she had disappeared all Hell broke loose when The Centre realised exactly what had transpired. Rianes was furious, I don't recall ever seeing him so angry. Broots and myself were subjected to a T board but of course we had no idea what had occurred. It was enough to set Broots off onto a path of constant panic. And we had now been re-assigned to work with Lyle on bringing back Jarod which didn't help Brootsin the least. It was Lyle's belief that his sister was shacked up with Jarod, and had even been helping him all these years. However we have found no evidence to support his theory.  
  
I tended to agree with Lyle, though I would not be admitting that to him or to anyone else at The Centre. Jarod had contacted me about a week after she had disappeared and though he never said directly that she was with him, the tone of his voice and certain terms he used led me to believe she was. And I was glad. I myself had urged Miss Parker to leave The Centre several times to no avail. I just hoped that they would be safe and stay away from The Centre - even if it meant I would no longer see either of them.  
  
"Sydney, if Lyle or any of the sweepers had seen you..."  
  
"You worry too much Broots." I chuckle to myself as he shakes his head. Broots does not believe that Miss Parker is with Jarod - he firmly believes she hated his guts. I, on the other hand, never bought that act. She let him go as many times as I did - she just made a better show of it. I believe it's wishful thinking on Broots' part, I think he still has a bit of a crush on her.  
  
"Uh- oh."  
  
I glance at what Broots has seen and notice Lyle making his way back to the house. Some of the sweepers have already retreated back to the cars, it is obvious that the trail is cold. Lyle does not appear too happy. Broots and I make our way back downstairs and meet Lyle in the hall. "Any information on Jarod?" I ask hopefully. We all have appearances to uphold, after all.   
  
"Nothing of any use, Jaord was here but he left a couple of days ago. Did his usual do gooder act by stopping a park being turned into a shopping mall. Let's go, the trail is dead." He snarls out his words and begins to head back to his car.  
  
"Broots and I should stay behind and talk to the people he met - they may be able to help us." I want to talk to the neighbour myself. With this house being at the end of the road there is only one house close enough to this one to have noticed anything.  
  
Lyle stops and turns back around to stare me down. "Fine. You can make your own way back. I want you both back at The Centre tomorrow and your report on my desk by 10 am." He walks back up to me until he is only a few inches from me. " I am not my sister, don't think you can pull one over on me. I want to know whatever you discover", with that he glares at me a while longer and then leaves. We watch the cars leave. I fear Lyle is feeling the pressure from Raines more acutely now that he has the sole responsibility of bringing Jarod back. And of course this obsession with finding his sister is adding fuel to that fire.  
  
Broots gives me a withering look, I know he humours me at times but lately he lets me know I am pushing my luck. That we have to make our own way back to the airport will only add once more to his concern. I hope that by speaking to the neighbour I can put his mind to rest on one point. I knock lightly on the door, conscious of the fact that Lyle has already made a bad impression. The elderly lady answers the door and eyes us both suspiciously, I can only imagine what she thought of Lyle.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asks nervously.  
  
I put on my best 'concerned' face - though it's not much of a stretch, never has been. "Hello. My name is Sydney, this is my colleague Broots. We're trying to locate our friends." I take out the photos of Jarod and Miss Parker - the one I took from her Centre ID card. As the old lady scrutinises the photos Broots gives me another one of his looks, the one that tells me he does not think this will be worthwhile.  
  
"I told your other colleague that Jarod left a couple of days ago", she finally answers as she hands the photos back over to me.  
  
I smile at her, "Madam I do not care for my other colleague or what Jarod asked you to tell him. Quite frankly I hope he never catches up with either of my friends. I only want to know that they are together and that they are happy."  
  
The old lady smiles at us both, as if we had passed some test. "Come on in. Jarod said you may come by, and that I could trust you both." She steps aside to let us in. "I just wanted to be sure myself that's all. Jarod was right about that Mr Lyle though, nasty piece of work. My name's Mrs Noble by the way", she continues as she follows us in to her house.  
  
We sit ourselves down and politely accept her offer of refreshments. "So you want to know that they were happy? Well they seemed so to me. She's a beautiful lady that's for sure, though Jarod is a very handsome man as well. Yes they were a nice couple, kept to themselves mostly, think they worked from home. That Mr Lyle trying to tell me Jarod was a dangerous criminal!" She made a tutting sound at this and I quietly chuckled to myself for the second time that day, as I hear Broots almost choke on his drink. He really never believed Miss Parker was with Jarod.  
  
"Mrs Noble, how long did they stay next door to you?" I ask as Broots finally quits coughing.  
  
"Oh not long, Just over a month. As I said they kept to themselves mostly but once they heard about the park being demolished well, they jumped straight in. And were all thankful for it, especially the children. Lots of young families use those facilities. Shyed away from the publicity, though I can understand why now." If they were here for over a month that must mean that the other trails we've followed have been false. I begin to wonder if Jarod is calling in a few favours to get those leads set up.  
  
"Mrs Noble thank you very much for your time", I say as I stand up. Broots follows my lead just about, I think he is still in shock.  
  
"You're quite welcome Sydney. They wanted me to let you know, but only you mind." Mrs Noble sees us both to the door where we say our goodbyes. As it's such a fine day I suggest to Broots that we walk into the centre of town and pick up a cab there. He agrees with me half heartedly.  
  
"I just can't believe she is with him. I always thought... well I mean she always gave the impression that..." Broots stops his stammering for a moment and gazes at me. I smile back at him. "You knew didn't you?" He asks.  
  
We walk a few more feet before I reply. "No, I didn't know. I suspected that Miss Parker was in conflict, and probably denial, with her feelings. The act that she put on was a very good one and it kept her safe, though I don't believe it ever made her life any easier. But Broots, this stays between us, they obviously don't want The Centre to know."  
  
"I know." We head down towards a park. "What do you think they will do? Miss Parker and Jarod - that's some combination."  
  
Broots has a point. They are both extremely intelligent individuals, together they could be unstoppable. Part of me hopes that they won't attempt anything, that they will drop off The Centre radar for good and hopefully have the kind of life that they both deserve. Maybe that is what The Centre always feared. "I wonder indeed."   
  
As we walk through the park I note the signs that have been torn down. This is the very park that they saved. Children are playing happily throughout, from the sandpit to the sports field. I am reminded of the pez dispenser in my pocket and pull it out for closer inspection. As I flip back the top there are no pez inside, but a folded piece of paper. I take it out and begin to unfold it.  
  
"What does it say?" Aks Broots as we come to a halt. I can't help but smile as I recognise the writing, it's Miss Parker's. I read it out loud.  
  
'Sorry I never got to say goodbye, but this isn't the end. Miss you both, MP.' We continue our journey back to The Centre, a little more apprehensively. 


	4. Making Up Rules By Which We Play

Thanks again to Nancy, gemini006007, and Pez7701 for your reviews. I know the last chapter insinuated there would be another, and I don't want to disappoint, so here goes. Not too sure about this one though...  
  
Chapter Four: Making Up Rules By Which We Play  
  
I can feel 'Larry's' eyes burning into the back of my head without even turning round to check. Well, I'm assuming his name is Larry - that's what the tattoo on his forearm read, the other one reads 'MOM' and I'm sure that's not the name he goes by. And we weren't exactly introduced. I shout again for the sheriff and I can hear Larry grunt. I turn around and take in the six foot, two ton figure sat on the bench that passes for a bed. There's no way I can take him without my gun and the sheriff relieved me of that item. This is all Jarod's fault. Special Agent Jarod Hunter that is. Scratch that, it's all my sisters fault. Since she vanished that day Jarod no longer has someone to pull his pranks on - except me. And the son of a bitch set me up.  
  
I sit down on the other 'bed', as far away from Larry as I can get. I can't even get to make a phone call to The Centre, the sheriff is one of those small town officials who think they have their own rules. That and Jarod has told him I'm a suspect for six other murders. Not that there's any proof, I'm very careful. And so is The Centre. If I could just get to make that call. I've been incarcerated in this dump for most of the night and no one knows where I am. And this worries me, Jarod must want me out of the way for some reason. After all he went to a lot of trouble to set me up with that girl.  
  
I thought there was something about her, couldn't put my finger on it though. She was just too perfect and that made it all the better. I got caught up in her and let my guard slip. No wonder if Jarod has concocted all this. Luring me out to this God-forsaken little hole he's been watching me all the time. Waiting for the moment to show up with the sheriff and that other agent in tow. Just as I was about to achieve perfection.  
  
Of course it won't stick. The girl may be an undercover agent but The Centre can pay her off, as always. And if she doesn't then The Centre can find some way for her to 'disappear' or call in some favours. Jarod must know this which brings me back to wondering why he wants me out of the way. It can't be just a prank - he went to too much trouble. And involving the police. No, the tricks he pulled on my sister were nothing like this.  
  
Larry coughs to get my attention but I ignore him. He's probably a friend of Jarod's too. Jarod has no class, he'll make friends with anyone especially the little people. My thoughts return to my sister. There has been no trace of her these past three months, absolutely nothing. Sydney thinks she's gone to ground but I believe he knows more than he's letting on. I've heard the recording of his last conversation with Jarod just a few days after Parker disappeared. And it confirmed my belief that she was with Jarod. She's probably been helping him all these years anyway. She may have acted like she wanted to bring him back to The Centre, and she put on one hell of a show, but I always doubted her. She never wanted it badly enough if you ask me. She was more interested in our mother.  
  
This whole situation is ironic. This is the best lead on Jarod for a few months, an actual sighting. Though of course he was waving a gun in my face and reading me my rights. I protested but Jarod's cover, as usual, was iron cast. The other agent, Roberts, and the sheriff weren't interested. The only other time we've come remotely close was almost a month ago, Jarod had assisted some locals in preserving their park. There was no sign of Parker though and the old lady that had lived next door to Jarod knew nothing. Just the usual speil of how marvellous he was. It's enough to make you sick and I've had enough of his good deeds, chasing him from one town to another. The sooner I get him back to The Centre the sooner I can claim my place there. And then I can make Jarod's life Hell.  
  
Larry is still staring at me, I can see him out of the corner of my eye. Any normal person would probably find it unsettling, but when you've worked with Raines for as long as I have then it's not a problem. The old ghoul can freak most people out, I know he scares the pants of that techno geek that Parker worked with. Raines of course has assigned me to bringing my sister back as well, though that little fact is just between the two of us. Raines flipped out when she disappeared. I had to listen to him shouting, and alternately wheezing, for about an hour or so. I don't know why he wants her back so badly, she obviously has no loyalty to him or The Centre - if she ever did. I want her back for very different reasons, she is a very attractive woman and I would love the opportunity of a few hours with her. It's not like she's really my sister anyway - in the same way my father isn't really my father. This twisted little family that I am part of is not so different from my youth.  
  
I get up and pace a little, I haven't really thought about this before, never really found the time. Larry tracks me with his eyes as I walk back and forth. That man should look after himself better, take some pride in his appearance. I stop at the bars and try to peer through, maybe get the sheriff's attention, or even better one of his deputys. I need to call The Centre and set the wheels in motion for my release. I can't see anyone so I try yelling some more to no avail, but it makes Larry chuckle.  
  
I slump back down. If Parker is with Jarod then where does she fit into all this? She's as smart as Jarod, I know that. Before I joined this little venture I checked up on everyone I'd be working with, her and Sydney especially. I've seen her file and 'Daddy Parker' insisted she would return Jarod to The Centre exactly because she was as smart he is. Raines though had an entirely different outlook at that time, he doubted she would ever bring him back. And the old man was right. And if I'm right, that she is now with Jarod, then The Centre could be in trouble - how does that saying go? 'Two heads are better than one'?  
  
At that moment Jarod strolls down the corridor and stands the other side of the bars. I sit up on the bed to let him know he's got my attention.   
  
"You two made friends yet?" He asks, nodding at Larry.  
  
I stand up and walk over to the bars placing myself opposite Jarod. "You made friends with my sister?" I ask back with a smile. To his credit Jarod doesn't even flinch, though I didn't expect him to really. Maybe I can ask him about Kyle and see if he flinches then.  
  
He doesn't reply straight away but sighs. "The game's not too exciting when you have no one to play against is it? I would imagine Raines is putting a lot more pressure on you to find me, must be uncomfortable."  
  
I smirk at this, though Jarod is very close to the truth. "She never really was a good player though, not much of a competition. And you can tell her that when you see her. Where is she by the way? I thought she'd love an opportunity to gloat." He smiles at this and I briefly wonder if I could land a punch on him through the bars.  
  
"Agent Roberts is going to let you make that call, he's in charge of your case by the way."   
  
"Is this about Kyle?" I ask smugly. Jarod's jaw visibly moves but he says nothing. "Or is it my sister? She got you under her thumb, Jarod?"   
  
"The rules are changing, Lyle." He speaks calmly and I'm annoyed that I can't get a rise out of him.  
  
As he starts to walk away I shout out after him, "Well it's been fun but this isn't going to stick Jarod. You know that. The Centre has friends all over."  
  
He stops and turns back around. "No. The Centre has people in their pocket, Lyle. And that's a whole different ball game." He gives a nod to Larry and this time I let him walk away. I sit back down and resign myself to another hour of this. Larry now has a smirk on his face and I want to relieve him of that, but he has that whole height and weight advantage. I am going to make Jarod pay for this and for every other stupid prank he's played. I will bring him back to The Centre. Even if it means dragging his corpse back. Larry stands up and walks in front of me. I guess Larry and I are going to have a little 'talk' now.  
  
I don't remember what happened during my conversation with Larry, but my head aches and I can feel a new lump at the back. It's Agent Roberts who I see first. He has a sneer on his face as he mentions something about a phone call but he couldn't wake me. As it all comes back to me I ask him how long I've been 'asleep'. I can already guess that Jarod is long gone and the agent confirms this. I get to make my call.  
  
I use a phone at the end of the corridor and call up The Centre, more specifically Raines. He's not going to be happy about any of this. And, when I explain to him what has happened, he isn't. After a lot of shouting on Raines' part he hangs up on me. I try to look calm as Roberts leads me back to the cell - now lacking Larry's presence. Once again I slump back down. I remember what 'Daddy Parker' had said that time in Vegas, that The Centre wouldn't always bail me out. I think that time may have arrived. 


	5. It's Too Late For Comebacks

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this little tale. This is gonna be the last chapter I think, not bad considering there was only supposed to be one!   
  
Chapter Five: It's Too Late For Comebacks  
  
The phones constant shrill rattles through my entire body and jolts me from my thoughts. I can already guess who will be on the other end of the line but this time it's not my call to take. I re-adjust my stance, and also my aim, and smile sweetly at my 'prisoner'. I can see the veins in his neck bulge and I start to enjoy myself just a little.  
  
It's disconcerting to be here, back at The Centre. I had never envisaged myself returning to Hell so soon, if at all. I didn't think I could, not after I finally opened my eyes and woke up from the nightmare that was passing itself off as my life. I wasn't living at that point, I was barely even existing. But this isn't a decision I arrived at lightly, coming back here, but there is something very important at stake - me. After I walked out of The Centre I discovered who I could be under different circumstances, who I really am. And I realised who I wanted to be with.  
  
Leaving with Jarod was the best decision I've made in a long time. The first week of my freedom he gave me all the space I needed to come to terms with what I had done without ever letting me feel I was alone. We spent time a lot of time together, Jarod rarely took part in any pretends, and began to rebuild what was left of the friendship we had begun as children, and I neglected as an adult. And as we cemented that friendship it became increasingly difficult to ignore the attraction that had lain between us for so long... So we didn't.  
  
That's why I am here now, why both Jarod and I are taking this step. What I have with Jarod is worth holding onto for as long as I can, and it is my intention to never let go. Sure, we could go to ground and keep on the move hoping The Centre never catches up with us. But we've both lived under the shadow of The Centre long enough and I can't, won't, live like that any more. Having to keep up a guard that I've finally learnt to drop, wondering if the next day will be the last we spend together, and have to face the very real possibility of losing Jarod.  
  
I motion for Raines to answer the phone. If everything has gone to plan it will be Lyle on the other end of that line. It took some persuasion to convince Jarod to bring The Centre down. I've often wondered why he never took such steps when I was chasing him all those years. When I asked him why he wouldn't give me a direct answer but instead took my hand in his and held it to his heart. He cares too much about the people still inside The Centre. And that's why we are doing it this way.  
  
As Raines takes the call I can see his anger rising further, if that's at all possible. I would have loved to have seen my demonic twins face when he realised he had been set up. I met the undercover cop whom Jarod was working with and she was perfect. Setting Lyle up was Jarod's idea, he didn't want any possibility of Lyle escaping punishment and hopefully this way he might even get the chair. I had other business to attend to so I will have to wait to hear Jarod's account of how he took the news.  
  
Raines slams down the phone after venting his spleen at Lyle for about five minutes. I note that he never offered to help Lyle in any way - things just might go our way after all. "And how is my brother?" I ask sweetly. I watch as Raines' only response is to squirm in his seat - he's probably trying to work out some way he can save his sorry corpse from this whole mess. I know he took a call from the triumverate yesterday, I heard the recording. Someone up there likes me, the triumverate have washed their hands of The Centre, and of Raines too. That was an unexpected bonus though we were prepared to take them on too should it come to it. And now Raines is alone.  
  
A few weeks ago I had Broots tap Raines' phone and several others. Broots squirmed as much as Raines is now when I turned up at his house last month. And when I asked him if he would help me and Jarod take on The Centre he squirmed even more. But I obviously never gave him enough credit when we worked together because after a minute or so he got his act together and has been a vital player in this plan. Getting Syd to assist was less bother than I suspected too - though I had to endure a long discussion with him about my time on 'the run'.  
  
Setting up The Centre was my idea. Hanging around The Centre as a child, working in corporate, and snooping around these past few years have had some use. I know how The Centre works and I know where there are potential weaknesses. With the help of Sydney, Broots and Angelo, Jarod and I have exploited them. One by one major backers of The Centre are pulling out and taking their investments with them. This might not have been a problem ten years ago but since Jarod escaped Centre funds have been dwindling, hence the major effort to retrieve him. I have been busy this week visiting these backers and laying down a lie with them all, and some were more gullible than others. The ones who were blackmailed into co-operating with The Centre had their files returned to destroy and they were quite happy to 'pretend' the whole sorry affair never happened. Those involved with The Centre willingly were informed that the authorities were investigating The Centre's business dealings - the rats soon deserted the sinking ship when I offered to destroy any evidence linking themselves to The Centre on the condition that they kept their hands clean in the future.  
  
Raines regains my attention, "You're not going to pull the trigger. You're too much like Catherine, I've always thought that."  
  
I desperately want to pull the trigger, blow his brains out. But I'd be no better than he is, I'd be just like him and that's the last thing I ever want to be. And it's not part of the plan, it's too easy of a way out for him. He deserves to suffer for what he has done. When Syd was digging in the files for the blackmail material he came across some other files that made for interesting reading. And I'm sure the feds would like to see them too. I take out a photocopy of one of the more revealing files and throw it onto his desk. "I am stronger than my mom and I will succeed where she couldn't."  
  
I watch as Raines' anger turns to disbelief as he unfolds the page and glances over it. "You are very thorough Miss Parker, it's a shame you never showed this kind of loyalty to The Centre. Maybe we could have had Jarod returned by now."   
  
"He's probably already here. We have a lot of people to evacuate before this place blows." I smirk once more at his reaction. I wonder if he thinks I'm going to leave him here? As soon as I got into The Centre this morning, the back way of course, Sydney and Broots began evacuating the skeleton staff from the building - they were told it was a bomb scare and that they could go home as it would take many hours to search the building thoroughly. I had also spoken to Sam when I'd seen Broots and Syd. If he was surprised to see me then he didn't show it. He didn't draw his weapon either, which I took as vindication of my belief that he would help. Sam was responsible for taking care of Willie and any other Centre sweepers and I left it to his discretion whattheir fates would be. He convinced me that there were three or four he could count on - highly irregular for The Centre where trust is a rare commodity - but he was as sure of this as I was of him and they would help with the evacuation of The Centres 'guests'. Sydney had arranged for a local psychiatric hospital to take those who needed strict supervision and Jarod had arranged for the other more able ones to stay at a hotel thirty miles away. I had heard noises that confirmed this scene had begun to play out as I made my way here earlier. Angelo had volunteered to set the explosives, was quite explicit about doing it himself. I've never heard him string so many words together before.  
  
"Then let's go." Raines mutters, too confidently for my liking. Can I constitute leaving him handcuffed somewhere inside the building as an accident? It would be more satisfying to know he really was going down with The Centre - anyway doesn't the captain go down with his ship? Once more a ringing phone cuts through my thoughts, though this time it's my own. As I answer it I lower my aim slightly. It's Jarod he's just arriving at The Centre. As I speak to Jarod I walk towards the door out of the office, Raines is inside - he's not going anywhere.   
  
And then all Hell breaks loose. As I get out into the corridor I hear a gunshot and then comes the explosion. As I hit the ground I surmise that Raines has blown one of his oxygen tanks and a similar incident a few years ago crosses my mind. I don't lose consciousness as I manage to control my fall to the ground. Jarod is shouting my name down the line and it only occurs to me to answer him after a minute or so and ease his concern. I get up and edge along the corridor as Jarod comes running towards me.  
  
"What happened, are you okay?" He puts his arm around my shoulder to steady me.  
  
"Raines must have blew his tank." I look back to the flames that are spilling out of his office, this could be a disaster. "Jarod we have to..."  
  
"I know. Everyone else is out and at their relevant locations. Angelo is outside waiting for us, everything is set."  
  
I take one last look around the cold walls of the building that has had so much influence on both of our lives as we hurry outside. There are no pangs of regret, no last minute changes of heart. I glance at the man at my side, who grins widely back at me, and know that I have made the right choice. We catch up with Angelo who is at a safe distance, a huge grin on his face. I can't resist giving him a hug which he reciprocates.   
  
"Safe" he murmers and I agree with him, reiterating his word and his grin. He lets go of me and produces the detonator, offering it to both myself and Jarod. It's Jarod who suggests that we all press the button together and I can't help but agree. Angelo nods his consent, all three of us silently acknowledging the symbolism playing out - we really are gaining our freedom. Jarod puts his hand on top of Angelo's and I place mine on his and together we say goodbye to The Centre. 


End file.
